Breathless
by Goldengirl2-t
Summary: Chelsea was always used to being independent. That all changed when she had her daughter Annie, and when Annie went blind. Now, Chelsea must leave behind the only world she's known to keep her and her daughter safe, and when she winds up on an island in the middle of nowhere, she finds both a place to start over, and a man that would begin to take her breath away.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sudden smell of cigarettes and alcohol let me know that Harris entered the apartment.

"This place is a mess." He growls. His cigarette is still lit, and a piece of ash falls to the ground.

"It would be better if you didn't smoke in here." I say, trying to sound lighthearted. It doesn't work.

"What did you say to me?" He steps closer, a dark look in his eye. "Without me you couldn't afford this apartment, and then you and Annie would be out on the street. Is that what you want?" I stare him down.

"I don't need your charity." I say, and I push back him.

"Maybe you don't, but our daughter does."

"Annie doesn't need you. I don't need you. We're fine on our own." Harris laughs a mean, sickening laugh.

"That's why you're living in this dump. You've never been the brightest bulb Chelsea."

"I know. If I was I would never has chosen you." The second the words leave my mouth I'm slammed into a wall. The world is spinning and my head aches.

"What did you say you little brat? What did you say?"

"Daddy?" Annie's voice asks. She emerges from our bedroom rubbing her eyes. Harris let's go of me.

"Hi sweetheart! Come give daddy a hug." Annie goes to where she hears his voice coming from, holding onto her stuffed bunny Pete. Even if he was absolutely silent, she could have found him from his smell. He hugs her tight, all of the violence from before leaving him.

"Why were you yelling at Mama? You woke me up from my nap."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Mommy and I were just talking. Go back to your bed." Annie yawns widely.

"Ok daddy." She says, and she expertly makes her way back to the bedroom. I'm holding my aching head, glaring at Harris.

"You know you have to ask before coming here." I mutter. He laughs.

"Ask before coming to an apartment I pay for? I don't think so." I know I shouldn't make him angry again, but I can't help myself.

"You can't see her again without my permission. If you do, I'll go to court and-"

"Go to court? And do what! All I have to do is tell them to go look at this dump you live in. Or maybe I should tell them that you just lost another job. Or maybe that you can't afford half the stuff that Annie needs. They may not give her to me, but my parents are an option. And they would almost never let you see her." He's right. His parents hate me. I can't deny what he says, because it's all true.

"Get out." I say, low and deep. "And don't ever come back here." He grins and turns and heads toward the door.

"I won't. Not without child services. Have fun with your last few weeks with Annie." He slams the door on his way out, leaving the stench of alcohol and cigarettes behind him. I rush to the room to check on Annie.

"Hey Annie bug." I whisper in her ear.

"Why is daddy mad at you. He's always mad at you." She whispers.

"Daddy's just...very angry right now."

"Is he angry at me?"

"No! He could never be angry at you bug."

"Unless I don't eat my vegetables." I laugh, and the slight movement makes my head hurt.

"Go to sleep Annie. When you wake up I'll make us dinner." I kiss her forehead and she nods, already falling asleep. When her breath becomes slow and even, I slip out of the bed. I go to the kitchen and pull out an ice pack I keep for such occasions and put it on my head. When the pain subdues, I breath a sigh of relief. Then Harris' words catch up to me.

" Have fun with your last few weeks with Annie." I shudder, knowing he meant business. Even with all his faults, Harris loved his daughter. He would do anything to see her, especially if it meant hurting me.

"You're taking her over my dead body." I saw, determination filling me. This time I'll do it. I'll finally leave. I put away the ice bag and begin to pack.

When all of our few possessions are packed in an old duffel, I go to wake up Annie.

"Is it time for dinner Mama?" She says, her little eyes not meeting mine.

"Come on Annie bug. It's time for an adventure.

 **A.N. New story time! I hope you enjoy this story,ease review if you do!**

 **-Goldengirl**


	2. Chapter 1: Do you see What I see?

Chapter 1: Do you see what I see?

"Mama I'm scared." Annie whispers. Her arms are wrapped around my neck, holding on for dear life. We're waiting for the next boat to come take us out of town. It's two a.m., and we're the only ones here.

"Why Annie bug? Aren't you and Pete excited for our adventure?" The stuffed rabbit was stuffed in the top of the duffel, and Annie constantly made me open it so she could feel he was there.

"I'm scared. I don't know where I am."

"Wanna play the seeing game?" She nods slightly. " Let's see. I see a bunch of water,and the waves are splashing up on the sand. Do you feel the breeze?" Annie nods. "That's what's making the water move. Some of the waves are higher than you are!" Annie smiles slightly, but I still see the fear on her face.

"I've never been on a boat before Mama." She whispers,her little eyes filling with tears.

"Then I'll make sure to describe everything to you." I say, kissing her head.

When the boat arrives I pay for Annie and I before boarding. The boat ride alone took up most of my savings, and I still had no idea where I was going or what I was thinking. I try to sound upbeat and happy for Annie's sake though, and I describe the small boat to her.

"Are there other people Mama?" She asks. "I can hear whispers."

"Mmhmm." I answer. "I can describe them to you, but I have to be real quiet. I don't want them to overhear us and think we're being mean."

"OK." There's only a handful of people to describe, and Annie listens with great interest. "She really has pink hair!" Annie says, a little too loudly after I'd described a middle aged woman with bright pink hair.

"Shh, Annie." I scold her, and the lady with pink hair looks over at us and smiles.

"Pink used to be my favorite color to see." Annie says happily. "I never saw anyone with pink hair though."

"Now pink can be your favorite color to think about." I tell her, nuzziling her check. After I've described the boat and the people on it to Annie's liking, I tell her its bedtime and we go to our room to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Annie bug." I say, and we both go off to dreamland.

* * *

I wake with a start,and instantly I know something is wrong. Annie lies next to me, still sleeping, and I gently pick her up and head out to the cabin.

"What's going on?" I ask one of the crew members.

"There's a big storm a'brewing." The man almost shouts at me. I instantly tense up, and Annie begins to wiggle in my arms.

"What are we gonna do?" I asks, nervously.

"There's an island right ahead. We're gonna dock there fer the night. We should be there ina minute or two." I nod and the young man scurries off, shouting at other crew members.

"Mama?" Annie asks sleepily.

"Shh, go back to sleep bug. Everythings alright."

"Why is everyone shouting?"

"Our adventure is getting exciting! We're gonna dock on an island, and the people on the boat are getting ready for that. That's why they're shouting."

"Why are we docking on an island?"

"Why don't you get some sleep, Missy?" A gruff voice asks . An old man has walked up to us,smiling roughly at me. "My big toe is telling me this storm will be a big one, so it's best you try to sleep through it."

"Who's that?" Annie whispers to me. She wriggles hard, trying to get me to put her down.

"The name's Taro." He says, and he grabs Annie's hand and shakes it.

"I'm Chelsea and this is my daughter Annie." I say, and I shake his hand as well.

"What are you chickadees doing on this boat?" Annie smiles at the nickname.

"We're going on an adventure!" She shouts excitedly.

"Hmm," Taro hums. "Well it certainly is turning into one. Now you listen to your Mom and go back to bed, understand Missy?"

"Yes !" She says, and he turns to walk away. I grab Annie's hand and start to lead her back to her room.

"C'mon bug. We better do what he says and try to get some sleep." I say, and we both go back to the room and lie down. After a while Annie's breaths become slow and steady, and I know she's fallen back asleep. I'm wide awake though, and I begin to wonder what in the Goddess' name was I thinking dragging Annie and I out here. We have little money, no friends, no potential house or job, and no future. I feel my eyes water, but I stop before I start to cry. I took my daughter away from a dangerous situation. I'm protecting myself and her. This is the right thing to do. Right? My thoughts and the sound of the wind keep my up for hours, but finally I fall back to sleep.

When Annie and I wake up the next morning, the sound of the wind has subdued. Once everyone on the boat is up and about, we walk onto the shore of the small island, and begin to look around. The island itself is beautiful. The sand is golden, and the air smells clean and fresh. The buildings on the island though, are old and run down, and the roads look as if no one has walked them for a long time. I tell this to Annie, and she listens, amazed.

"Well folks, the storms over. We should be able to set sail again in about an hour or so." The captain shouts to all of us.

"Let's explore the island Mama! It can be part of our adventure."

"I don't know Annie. We don't know what could be on this island. It could be dangerous."

"Then why don't we explore together?" A kind voice asks. I turn to look, and the woman with the pink hair stands next to us,smiling. "I heard you asking about my hair earlier." She directs to Annie. Annie's face brightens.

"Do you have pink hair?" She asks excitedly.

"I do indeed." The woman says kindly. "I'm Felicia. What's your name?"

"I'm Annie. I sure wish I could see your hair." She says, and her face begins to fall.

"Just think of the brightest pink you can bug." I say, trying to cheer her up. "Then you have the color of Ms. Felicia's hair." I turn to Felicia. "I'm Chelsea by the way."

"It's very nice to meet you. Why don't the two of you come exploring with my family? I'm sure they'll love to meet you." We meet Felicia's daughter and son, Natalie and Elliot, and we're reunited with her father Taro, the old man from the boat. I take Annie's hand and we begin to explore the island.

We see several run down buildings, but overall the island is really nice. There are some broken bridges, so we can't see the whole thing, but we all like what we do see. Annie's favorite part is the farm.

"I wish I could live on a farm! I love animals!" Annie says happily. "Mr. Taro?" She asks.

"Yes Missy?"

"Did you know my mama used to live on a farm?"

"Oh really?" The old man asks thoughtfully. He seems really interested in the island, and the entire time we've been exploring he's been talking about its potential.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago. My parents were farmers." I explain, slightly embarrassed.

"Doesn't surprise me. You have a certain...look about you." Taro says.

"Oh gramps don't tease her." Natalie says, rolling her eyes. "To you everyone looks like a farmer." I laugh and Natalie smiles at me. We finish exploring and afterwards Annie and I spend the rest of the time playing in the water, while Taro and his family huddle in a corner talking. Taro is animated, and he seems really passionate with whatever they were talking about. Finally, they all nod and come to over to the rest of our group.

"My family and I have decided to stay here." He says confidently. The are murmurms among the group. "We can make a good life here, and we believe we can fix this place up. But,"he turns to look at me. "We want you to be the town farmer." My eyes widen, and my jaw drops.

"Is he talking to you Mama? Are you gonna be the farmer?" Annie jumps up and down and grabs onto my shoulder. "Can we get a cow? Please? Please?"

"Shh Annie!" I say to her, trying to gather myself. I turn to Taro and his family. "Why me? I mean, why us?" I look at Annie.

"Well Missy," he starts. " What more of an adventure can you ask for?" Annie squeezes my hand excitedly, and all the people look at me, expectantly. I look at my daughter, who I love more than anything, and I think about the little money we have and the fact that we have nowhere to go. Running a farm? With a five year old? Who can't see? It seemed impossible, yet everyone looked at me like my answer should be the easiest one in the world. I take a deep breath, and say the first word that comes to mind.

"Okay."

Annie smiles and the people's cheers make me believe I've made the right decision. I pick up my daughter and squeeze her tight, hoping with all my heart that I did.

 **A.N. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, please review if you did. Soon I'll explain Annie's blindness in more detail,so you'll know exactly what happened. Also don't worry, Vaughn appears soon. :) Thanks again!**

 **-Goldengirl**


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning

Chapter 2

The Beginning

"Can Annie come and play with me?" the little boy asks. Charlie is looking up at me with expectant eyes, and Annie is holding onto my leg. Charlie and his father had arrived at the island the day after Annie and I did. How Taro got them to move to a deserted island in under a day is beyond me.

"I'm not so sure Charlie." I say, looking down at Annie. I was nervous to leave her alone with anyone besides me.

"Please Mama? I'll be real careful! I'll even make Charlie hold my hand." Charlie scrunches his nose at this. The two had become fast friends, and at the end of the day when my farm work was over, I would watch them play on the beach.

"Charlie! You'd be willing to hold Annie's hand?" I ask in mock amazement. Charlie thinks for a minute, then nods seriously. I guess playing with Annie was worth getting whatever cooties she might have. "Alright, but no playing on the beach. Go to the merchant shop and make sure you listen to Charlie's father Annie. I'll pick you up later." The pair cheers.

"C'mon Annie!" Charlie shouts as he grabs her hand. Before I know it, they're off the farm and out of sight. I shake my head and go back to tending my crops. The couple weeks we've been here have been productive ones, and I have a few sets of turnips and potatoes growing. At first, Taro had shown up everyday to give me pointers on farming. I'd smiled and nodded politely, but I already knew what he was telling me. I'd spent most of my life on a farm.

I finish watering my crops and then realize how quiet and lonely the farm feels, especially without Annie here. We needed to get some animals, but I didn't even have a barn to put them in yet. Even after I do get one, I have no idea how much a cow or chicken would cost here. I guess going and asking the animal shop owners wouldn't hurt. I put away my watering can and head toward the small shop.

"Hello Chelsea!" I hear a cheery voice call as soon as I walk through the door. Mirabelle gives me a cheery smile, and I tentatively smile back at her.

"Hi Chelsea." Her daughter Julia says in a less cheery fashion than her mother had.

"Hello. I've been meaning to ask you how much you would charge for a cow or chicken. Just now geting around to it I guess." I say shyly. Mirabelle's smile widens. As far as I knew, I would be her only business here, so I guess she was glad I was thinking about buying some animals.

"Oh, no problem dear! I just knew you'd be around eventually." She says excitedly, and we go over some numbers.

"Mom?" Julia calls. "Where's the spare sheet set? I'm setting up a room for when Vaughn gets here tomorrow."

"In the closet in the bathroom!" Mirabelle calls back. "Vaughn is an animal dealer." She says to me. "He's coming tomorrow to bring us some more animals and to check on the ones we have. He so good with them, and I'm sure the two of you will get along." I nod. He'd probably come by my farm the next morning as Julia and Mirabelle had when they'd arrived, at six am no doubt.

"That's nice." I tell her, and I begin to stand up to leave. "Thanks for the numbers. I'll see you later."

"Okay dear! Goodbye!" I leave the tiny shop and look around, deciding what to do. I debate whether or not to get Annie, but she's only been over there for an hour. Sighing, I decide pull out my axe to begin to gather some wood. When I am read to build a barn, I want to be prepared.

* * *

"Ok Bug." I say to Annie later that evening. We're outside in the field, and I guide her hand over to the leaf of one of my plants. "Which one do you think it is?" Her little hand feels the surface of the leaf, and she steps forward and sniffs it.

"Turnip?" she asks.

"Good girl." I say ruffling her hair. "So that means this one would be.." I guide her hand to another plant.

"Potato!" She cries happily.

"That's right! Good job Annie!" She beams at me.

"The turnip leaf isn't as rough as the potato one. Plus turnips smell funny." I laugh at her and grab her hand to lead her to the house.

"You've got those two down. As soon as I get some more we'll work on identifying them too." We enter the house and I let go of Annie's hand. "You ready for bed, bug?" I ask. She nods,and begins to walk to the chest where we keep our clothes. I watch as she expertly makes her way over to the chest and opens it. She digs through the clothes, feeling for the soft fleece that makes her pajamas. When she finds them, she changes and puts her old clothes in the chest and closes it.

"Done!" She calls, and I walk over and pull her into a hug.

"You're amazing Annie." I whisper into her had learned her way around the farmhouse in no time, and although I have to turn her in the right direction sometimes, and she chooses mismatched clothes most days, she was doing really well.

"Thanks Mama. I'm learning my way around Charlie' house too! Next time he wants to see my cane and I told him I would show it to him."

"You can show him tomorrow." I say. "But now it's bedtime. Go get into bed." Annie slowly make her way into bed, feeling the wall on her way. I change into my pajamas and join her. "Goodnight." I say sleepily. "Don't let the Annie bug's bite." Annie giggles.

"Goodnight Mama."

* * *

The knock on the door startles me. I bolt up feeling nervous and sweaty, before I remember where I am.

'You're safe Chelsea.' I think to myself. 'You and Annie are safe.' I yawn widely before swinging my legs onto the floor and walking toward the door. I open the door, fully expecting Taro to be there to give some farming tips he'd forgotten to tell me before.

"Good morning Tar-" I begin, when suddenly my eyes catch up with my brain. The man standing before me is definitely not Taro. His purple eyes bore into mine and I instantly take a step back.

"The name's Vaughn." The stranger says in a deep southern voice. I stare at him, mouth hanging open. "I'm the new animal dealer. I'll be here Wednesdays and Thursdays." He turns and walks away. I stand in the doorway, mouth still hanging open as he leaves. What just happened? I would've thought the whole thing was just some weird dream if Annie hadn't heard it too.

"Who's that Mama?" Annie's sleepy voice calls from the bed. I jump at the sound. After regaining my composure I turn to Annie.

"Someone who's gonna help with Ms. Mirabelle's animals." I tell her. She rubs her eyes.

"What did he look like?" I pause before answering.

"Well, he has purple eyes." I begin. Annie's sleepy face lights up.

"Purple? Really?"

"Yep. And he's dressed just like a cowboy. He has the hat and everything."

"Cool!" I smile slightly, but it immediately leaves my face after her next question.

"What color is his hair?" I freeze, and realize the color of his hair is the reason I clammed up around him. I'd only seen hair that color on one person before.

"It's..um..silver, Annie."

"Silver? Like-"

"Yes Annie." I cut her off. "Just like his." Annie grins,and yawns again.

"I wanna be his friend." Her words make me smile again.

"I'm sure you will be. Why don't you get some more sleep bug? I'm going to water to plants." She nods and closes her eyes. Now that I'm fully awake, I remeber Mirablle telling me about the man yesterday. I wish a visable description was included in her explanation. I change quickly and rush out of the farmhouse. When I'm outside, I lean against the wall and slide down to the ground before putting my head in my hands. Of all people, why did he have to look like him? Being reminded of him, of them, was the last thing I needed right now.

 **A.N. Thanks for reading! To be honest, I don't really like this chapter,but it was necessary to get the story going. I know there are unanswered questions everywhere, but it's only chapter 2. Thanks so much for taking the time to read. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Why Can't We be Friends?

Chapter 3: Why Can't we be friends?

"Mama?" Annie's voice asks one Spring morning. "Why don't you have any friends?" Startled, I begin to choke on my water.

"Annie!" I get out, still coughing. "What made you ask that?" Annie puts on a serious expression.

"Well, I have Charlie. And Mr. Taro lets me come over and sort out the crops with him and Elliot. Plus, Ms. Mirabelle let's me count the feed with her, and Mr. Gannon says he has a daughter that will live here soon, and I'm sure I'll be friends with her. But you never play with anyone here." I look at my little girl, who was apparently wise beyond her five years.

"Well, Annie Bug, I spend most of my time on the farm or gathering supplies. I guess...I guess I haven't had much time to make new friends." Annie looks in my direction, but her eyes don't meet mine.

"I know who you should be friends with!"

"And who would that be?" I say, taking another drink of water.

"The cowboy! Mr. Vaughn! I bet he'd make a good friend." I nearly choke on my water few times I'd seen Vaughn he'd been by himself, and he didn't exactly seem like a people person. The only people he seemed to stand we're Mirabelle and Julia, but I bet that was only because he needed a job.

"Trust me Annie, he has less friends than I do." Annie's little mouth opens, but before she can say something else, there's a knock on the door.

"That must be Charlie!" she shouts excitedly. "I'm going to help him run the shop with his dad today." She hops off her chair and makes her way over to the door.

"Hi Annie! Hi Ms. Chelsea!" The out of breath little boy shouts happily. He grabs Annie's hand, clearly excited. "C'mon Annie, let's go, the shop opens soon!" They begin to run off, each of them giving me a rushed goodbye. I let out a nervous chuckle. So what if my five year old daughter had a better social life than I did? I was used to everyone loving her, I mean who wouldn't? She was bubbly and cute and easy to get along with. I was awkward and plain and covered in mud most of the time. Annie was right though. Spring was almost over, and while I'd made a pretty generous sum of money for my first month, I'd made almost no effort to become friends with anyone in the small town.

I sigh, and put the dirty breakfast dishes in the sink. I had no time for friends. Keeping Annie safe and healthy is my only priority, and I am perfectly happy with that. I just wish her words hadn't made me feel so lonely.

Gannon's shop always smelled like wood and the outdoors, and the instant I step into it I am reminded of my childhood. I sigh, a content smile on my face.

"Afternoon Gannon." I say to the enormous carpenter.

"Chelsea! How's my second favorite farmer?" He grins at me.

"Second favorite?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Sorry Chelsea, but that daughter of yours has stolen the first place position." I laugh at sit down at the counter.

"Figures. So Gannon, I need you to build something for me."

"Sure, what can I do for ya?"

"Well, what's the best price you could give me on a chicken coop?" He thinks for a moment.

"How much lumber you got?"

"Two hundred and fifty pieces."

"Hmm." Gannon goes quiet for a while.

"Well, my normal price is 10,000G,but for my favorite and second favorite farmer, how about 9,000?" My eyes lighten up. At that price, I'd be able to afford a chicken as well.

"That'd be great! Thank you so much." I give him the money and Gannon grins.

"No problem. I'll get started right away, and it should be done by tomorrow." I thank him again and turn to leave, feeling absolutely over the moon. I swing the door open, eager to go and tell Annie, when I hear a loud thud.

"Damn." A gruff voice murmurs. I step out of the shop, mortified, as I look up to Vaughn holding his head in pain.

"Oh my goddess, I am so sorry!" I shout, and I feel a blush taking over my face. "Are you okay?" He looks at me, purple eyes glaring.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going next time." he says, shaking his head.

"It was an accident."

"You accidentally swung the door into my face?" He looks furious, and I shrink back a little.

"I...I guess I was really excited. Gannon's building me a chicken coop and I was really happy and...I'm sorry,okay?" Vaughn's eyes lose their contempt, but the coldness remains, and I feel like shivering in the warm Spring air.

"Watch yourself next time." He says, readjusting his hat. He opens the door to Gannon's shop and walks in, not saying another word.

I flee the scene, blushing profusely. Vaughn's words had made me feel like an idiot over something that was clearly an accident. I mean, it wasn't like I meant to open the door in his face. Besides, you would think his enormous cowboy hat would protect his head anyway. I sigh and shake my head, trying to shake off my embarrassment.

"Well," I mutter to myself. "I sure hope Annie's not too disappointed, because one things for sure. I'm never going to be friends with that cowboy."

 **A.N. Guess who's back! Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm back and ready to continue this story. Thanks so much for reading, and to make up for lost time, I'll upload another chapter either today or tomorrow. Anyone want to review to give me some encouragement? *hint* *hint* If you haven't read my other story Senseless, I suggest you read it before you read this one. It'll start to make sense later on :) Thanks again for reading, and I'll see you at the next chapter-Goldengirl**


	5. Chapter 4: Surprises

Chapter 4: Surprises

"The barn is finished Chelsea." Gannon tells me in a hushed voice the next morning. We're in front of the house outside, and Annie is indoors, still fast asleep.

"Thank you so much Gannon." I say excitedly. "Annie is going to be so happy when she finds out." I had decided to keep the chicken coop a secret from Annie until I had bought actually the chicken.

"No problem. Just let me know if you need anything else." I wave as he turns to leave, before rushing back into the farm house.

"Annie. Annie wake up." I say gently as I shake her shoulders. Her brown eyes slowly open, and her small face forms a pout.

"I'm still sleepy mama." She murmurs, and she closes her eyes again.

"C'mon bug! Taro said he needs your help this morning!" Annie's eyes pop open.

"He did?" She asks, slowly sitting up.

"Yes ma'am. You have to get up soon, or he'll do it himself and he won't need your help anymore." That got her out of bed quickly. I'd asked Taro if he minded watching Annie today while I was getting the chicken. The old man had smiled and said it was no problem, and that Annie was more help than both of his grandkids combined.

Annie quickly eats her breakfast and I help her dress before I take her over to Taros's.

"Goodbye bug! I'll see you later tonight."

"Bye mama!" She calls back, as Taro leads her inside the house. Just thinking of how happy she's gonna be to have the small chicken makes me grin, and I head back to the farm with a spring in my step.

The chicken coop is small but sturdy, and I can already imagine my chickens living there. I walk around the tiny building, looking for the feeding slots and the incubator.

'Not bad Gannon.' I think,pleased,and I open the door to go outside.

"Woah," a southern voice murmurs, and once again I find myself face to face with Vaughn. He looks annoyed to say the least, and I feel my embarrassment creeping back.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." I mutter sheepishly, and Vaughn shakes his head at me.

"I've got a gift from Mirabelle." He says in a monotone voice. He steps aside to reveal a small chick.

"Oh goddess!" I breathe. "She's for me?" I can tell the chick is a newborn, and her fur is as bright as can be. I'm bending down to pick her up, when Vaughn's gloved hand stops me.

"Hold on." He deep voice commands. I step back, startled.

"Um, is there a problem?" He looks me up and down, his purple eyes casting a judgemental look.

"Do you even know how to take care of a chicken?You don't look much like a farmer to me." I stare at him with my mouth hanging open, but no words come out. Vaughn looks around the farm. "You don't even have a place set up to graze her. What were you gonna do, keep her in the barn all the time?"

"Excuse me?" I manage to get out. Vaughn sighs.

"I told Mirabelle that this was a mistake but she just-"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking too?" I scream at him cutting him off. His expression changes to one of surprise, but in a flash it was back to his stony one. "I've lived on a farm for most of my life. My animals won prizes in the Valley, Mineral Town, AND Flower Bud, and you have the nerve to tell me I don't know how to be a farmer?" I step closer to him, and point a finger in his chest. "I can farm circles around you cowboy, and I'll be damned if you stand here on MY farm, and tell me what I do and don't know how to do."

I'm so furious I'm shaking, but Vaughn still has a calm expression on his face. He scoops up the chicken with one hand, grabs mine, and puts the small animal on it.

"Mirabelle said to give you a chance." His cool voice tells me. "So I will. But you don't know how many up and coming 'farmers' I've seen, in over there head, try to take on an animal when they're not ready." I glare at him, but my face softens when I hear the little chicken peep.

"You don't even know me. I know what I'm doing. And I'll prove it to you. When this farm is the best one all around and I have dozens of animals, I want you to remember this day." A smirk comes over my face. "Who knows, if you're nice enough, I might even let you work for me." His face grows hard, and his eyes turn icyer. Without another word, he turns to leave.

'The nerve of some people!' I'm seething, so angry that a random guy would have the guts to tell me I don't know what I'm doing. I mean sure I'm a little rusty, and okay maybe I don't have a space to graze the chicken, but there we're big rocks and stumps in my field that I couldn't break yet. And what does he mean that I don't look like a farmer? My thoughts run rampant, and it takes the little chick pecking me the bring me back to reality.

"Ouch!" I scream, glaring at the chick. It peeps at me innocently and I sigh. "You must be hungry little fella." I take the chick inside the coop and I'm about to reach for some feed when I remember I don't have any.

'Crap.' I think. 'I was gonna buy some when I bought the chicken, but the chicken was brought to me so..' I groan, thinking about where I'd have to go to buy food.

"Are you really hungry chickie?" I ask her. The chicken responds by pecking around the floor. Crap. "Chickie, you're not really gonna make me go there to buy you some food are you?" The chick peeps at me, and I roll my eyes. I stand and wipe my hands on my shorts, ready to get this over with.

"Why Chelsea! How do you like your gift!" Mirabelle's cheery voice asks as soon as I enter the shop. I smile at her.

"It's wonderful, thank you. I really appreciate it." She beams at me.

"You're very welcome. I thought it would be a nice coop warming gift for you." Julia comes over to the counter.

"Hey." She smiles slightly at me.

"Hi Julia." I say as I glance over her shoulder. Vaughn was nowhere to be seen. Good. She catches my glance and her smile turns into a bigger one.

"Vaughn's at the beach, getting some air." She says knowingly. I let out a sigh of relief. Julia raises an eyebrow. "He was pretty angry when he came back from your farm. When I asked him what he was wrong, he glared at me and told me to mind my own business." She shakes her head. "Classic Vaughn."

"Now Julia," Mirabelle starts

"I know, I know. Give him a chance. He'll open up when he wants to." Julia glances at me again. "I wonder what made him so angry." I smile slightly and turn back to Mirabelle.

"Who knows? Hey Mirabelle, got any feed for my new chicken?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Oh, of course!" She rings me up for the feed and I give her the money. "Chelsea, you have to come around more often. Whenever Annie comes to help we have such a good time, and I just know we'd have fun with you too." I smile at her words.

"That sounds nice,thank you." I grab the feed and say my goodbye's before heading back to the farm.

"Oh, Annie's not here." Elliot tells me a while later when I stop by his house to pick her up. "My mom took her down to the beach for some fresh air."

"Oh, okay, thanks Elliot." I say, and I turn to head for the beach. Once I get there, I spot Annie immediately. She and Felicia are sitting in the sand, and Annie is running her hand over seashells. "Having fun Annie?"

"Mama!" Her voice calls happily. " Ms. Felicia was telling me how seashells are made." I smile at Felicia.

"Wow, that was nice of her." I say, helping her stand up. "Thank you for bringing her to the beach." I tell Felicia.

"It was my pleasure. Annie and I had a wonderful time." She stands up and brushes the sand off her dress. "Thank you for the lovely day Annie." She says, and she gives her a hug. She waves goodbye and heads back toward her house.

"Can I keep these seashells?" Annie asks. Her small hands run over two beautiful shells. "Ms. Felicia said they're the prettiest ones on the beach."

"Of course you can bug." I say, hugging her.I'm leaning down to kiss her forehead, when I feel someone watching. I turn over to see Vaughn on the opposite side of the beach, staring at us. His normal cold expression is gone, and it's replaced with a more solemn one. His eyes meet mine, and the expression leaves his face, but it's too late. I already saw the pain. We stare for a moment before he looks away, and Annie begins to tug on my arm.

"Mama?" Her voice startles me. I come to my senses and smooth down her hair.

"C'mon Annie." I say grabbing her hand and we start to walk. The beach is almost out of sight when I look back, just in time to see Vaughn again, to see the sadness cross his features. Before I know it though, he's out of sight, and I'm left with a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I push it down and squeeze Annie's hand. She smiling widely,grasping onto her seashells. I put what I just saw behind me and pick up the pace, eager to get home.

"Let's go Annie. Mama's got a surprise for you."

 **A.N. Thanks for reading! Next chapter we'll delve into Annie's blindness and bit more, and of course Vaughn will make an appearance. Leave me a review to tell me what you think! - Goldengirl**


	6. Chapter 5:Broken

Chapter 5: Broken

"Chelsea, you gotta get off the farm more often." Natalie tells me. We're in her room sitting on her bed looking through magazines. I roll my eyes at her.

"I'm off the farm right now."

"Yes, that's because your five year old daughter dragged you over to our house with her. Face it Chels, you have no life outside that farm." Leave it to Natalie to tell it like it is.

"I leave the farm everyday to gather supplies." I argue, putting my magazine down.

"To gather supplies for your farm." Nat replies raising an eyebrow at me. I push my hair back, trying to think.

"Wait, we became friends! How could that have happened if I was in the farm all the time?" Natalie puts down her magazine and shakes her head at me.

"We became friends when I went to _your farm_ to pick up the shipping goods." I blush, realizing what she said was true.

"OK fine, you're right, I have no life outside my farm, but can you blame me? It's me and Annie's life source. Without it, we'd starve."

"That's not true, someone would take you guys in." She grins wickedly at me. "Well, they'd at least take in Annie. You might have to sleep outside in the dog house." I throw my magazine at her and she screams. Natalie and I had become fast friends after the day she came and picked up the shipping. We were around the same age, and surprisingly, we had the same sense of humor.

"Speaking of Annie, it's almost past her bedtime." I say checking my watch. Annie was in the next room, helping Taro and Felicia with the days shipping. Natalie looks at me thoughtfully.

"You know, that kid of yours is something else. I swear she's better at the shipping than I am, and she can get around this house like its her own." I smile slightly.

"Yeah, she's amazing. The other day she fed our chicken, Lilly, all by herself, and I'm telling you Nat, I've never been so proud."

"She always has a smile on her face too. Like she's the most positive person on this waste dump of an island."

"She wasn't always this way." I say softly, remembering how Annie first took going blind.

"I bet." Nat replies, and we're quiet for a minute.

"Mama?" I hear my daughters voice ask. She's standing in the doorway that leads to the bedroom.

"All done bug?" I say, switching tones. She nods, and smiles.

"Mr. Taro says I did a great job, and that I can help anytime I want."

"Good girl." I tell her and kiss the top of her head. "Let's head home, it's almost bed time. Say goodbye to Natalie."

"Bye Natalie!" Annie calls, and Natalie tells her bye, a kind expression on her face.

"Later Nat." I say, and I take my daughter home.

* * *

The next morning, Annie and I are in the coop, taking care of the now full grown chicken, Lilly.

"Annie, why don't you put feed in Lilly's box OK? I'm gonna go get some fresh water."

"OK Mama." Annie says cheerily, and she walks along the wall to grab the feed. Suddenly, we hear a loud, CRUNCH!

I turn around quickly, and I'm relieved to see that Annie is OK. What I'm not relieved to see is Lilly's first egg crushed underneath Annie's foot.

"What was that Mama? What did I step on?" Her little voice sounds scared, and I quickly rush over to her.

"It's OK bug. You just stepped on Lilly's egg is all." Her little face falls.

"Mama...that was Lilly's first egg." Her voice whispers. "I didn't, I didn't mean to hurt it." Her eyes fill up with tears, and she starts to whimper. I pick her up and hug her close.

"Oh Annie it's OK! It was just one egg, it happens all the time. Your mama used to drop eggs all the time when she was little." Annie starts to cry harder, and I smooth down her hair.

"But you could see the eggs Mama. I can't see them. I'll never be able to see them." My heart shatters.

"It's OK Annie, it's OK." I tell her, and she continues to cry in my arms.

After a while Annie stops crying and I take her inside and clean her up. Even though the tears have stopped, I know she's extremely sad. I'm wiping off her face when she whispers

"I don't wanna help take care of Lilly tomorrow."

"Why not bug?" I say, trying to sound upbeat. "Lilly loves you, and I could really use your help."

"I don't want to step on anymore eggs Mama." She whispers, and my heart breaks again.

"Oh don't worry about that Bug. I'll stay with you the whole time, and we'll take care of Lilly together." Annie still doesn't look convinced.

"What if I hurt Lilly Mama?" I brush her hair out of her eyes, and try to think of a way to make her feel better. Suddenly, an idea pops into my mind.

"Don't worry Annie. I have an idea."

* * *

"I need a favor." I whisper to Mirabelle. Annie is in the next room, talking to Julia. "Annie accidentally crushed our chicken's first egg this morning, and she's taking it kinda hard."

"Oh dear.." Mirabelle says, a look of concern on her face.

"So I was thinking, maybe if she helped take care of all your chickens today, and did so successfully, she'd see that she has nothing to be afraid of." Mirabelle's face softens.

"Sure hun, that'll be no problem. Vaughn's out back with the animals, he can show you anything you need." I freeze.

"Did you say Vaughn's out back?" I ask, nervously. Mirabelle gives me a knowing look.

"He's not all that bad Chelsea." She says softly. "And he knows his animals. Who knows, maybe he can help you."

'Why do I doubt that?' I think, and I go and get Annie.

We walked around back to where Mirabelle keeps the chickens, and Annie grips my hand, nervously.

"It's OK bug. Mama will be here the whole time."

We walk into the coop, and Vaughn's there, throwing feed to the chickens. This time it's me who grips Annie's hand nervously. Vaughn glances up and catches my eye.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, and Annie shuffles beside me.

"Who's that Mama?" She asks.

"Mirabelle says we can help with the chickens.." I reply, and Vaughn scowls at me.

"Don't you have one of your own? Don't tell me you've killed it already." I feel Annie tense up beside me, and one look at her face tells me she's about to cry. Vaughn notices too, and his cold expression becomes one of fear.

"I...I accidentally stepped on Lilly's egg." Annie small voice says, and the coop goes quiet. "I didn't mean to." She bites her lower lip, and I hug her to me closely before glaring at Vaughn.

"I'm trying to show her that it was an accident, and that she can still help me take care of the chickens." I tell him, and his hard eyes actually soften. It quiet again for a moment, and then Vaughn sighs.

"All right, come on in." His southern voice says, and we walk into the barn. Vaughn grabs a handful of feed, and carefully walks over to Annie. He grabs her hand and puts the feed in. "You know what this is?" He asks her. She runs her fingers over it.

"Chicken feed." She replys shyly. Vaughn nods, and I shoot him a look.

'She can't see you nod your head!' I mouth to him, and he blushes.

"Ah, that's right." He says, and Annie smiles a little.

"You must be Mr. Vaughn. I can tell because your voice is the only one on the island that I don't know. Plus, you smell like animals like Mama." I bite back a laugh, and Vaughn glances over at me.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm Vaughn." He says, a pained expression on his face. I'm really holding back laughter now. What better way to unverve the moody cowboy than by throwing him into the presence of a child?

Vaughn goes back to the feeding, and Annie and I walk around the barn, talking to the chicks and gently petting them.

"See Annie? You're not gonna hurt them." I say, patting a chick on the head.

"That's cause you're with me Mama. I'll never be able to do it by myself." Annie says, still looking a little glum. Vaughn looks over at us.

"Chelsea, why don't you just go in and get the hen's eggs first? Then, Annie can just be real careful when she goes in to feed the chicken. Doubt she would step on her, hens are pretty loud." Annie grins in the direction his voice came from.

"I like that idea!" She shouts, and Vaughn almost smiles at her. "Mr. Vaughn, you're a genius!" Annie crys. Vaughn blushes and quickly goes back to tending to the animals. I smile a little a him, grateful for his input. I could tell Annie a thousand times that she wouldn't hurt the chicken, and she may have never believed me. Someone else's assurance though, was enough to give her confidence.

We finish feeding the chickens and Annie doesn't break another egg.

"I'm so proud of you bug!" I say, squeezing her. She beams at me, clearly pleased with herself. Vaughn looks over at us and clears his throat.

"If you..if you ever want to come and learn how to care for cows you can." He says, not looking directly at either of us. I raise my eyebrows at him, surprised. Annie loves the idea.

"Of course Mr. Vaughn! I'll help whenever you want me too." Vaughn gives her a smirk so genuine it almost looks like a smile, and tips his hat to us.

"Y'all have a nice day." He says, and begins to turn and walk away.

"Wait!" I call out, my voice acting without my brain's permission. I don't know why I call out to him. I don't owe him anything, all he did was give some advice, something that any decent person would do. He stops and turns to look at me, his normal cold expression on his face. It was crazy how fast the warmth left his eyes. The look almost stops me cold, but I push down my hesitation and speak anyway. "Thank you..for today. I really appreciate it." He just looks at me, and this time I'm the one who blushes. We stare at each other for a while, his purple eyes boreing into mine. Annie grows fidgety besides me, and whatever trance we were in is broken. Vaughn looks between us, tips his hat again, and walks away. I watch him leave for a moment, a weird feeling forming in my stomach, before I tug on Annie's hand and walk away as well.

* * *

"Do you think I could ever be a farmer?" Annie asks me that night. She's in her pj's and I'm tucking her into bed. I brush my hand over her hair.

"Annie bug, you can be whatever you want to be." She yawns, and I can tell she's falling asleep.

"I wanna be a farmer just like you." She whispers. Her eyes close, sleep dragging her under its spell. "And grandma." Her voice barely gets out before she's fast asleep. I kiss her forehead, and affection for her fills my heart.

"So you shall my love. So you shall." I climb into bed with her, and let sleeps charms enchant me as well.

 **A.N. Guess who's back! I know its been forever, but I haven't given up on this story yet. Please review and tell me what you think! And if you haven't read Senseless, I would stop now and go read it, things will make a lot more sense if you have. Those who have read Senseless, I think you may know what's coming *wink wink* Thanks for reading!**


End file.
